Turbo
King Candy AKA Turbo is the main antagonist of the 2012 Disney film, "Wreck-It Ralph." He used to be the racing ruler of the popular Litwak's Corner arcade racing game "Turbo Time." He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. History As mentioned above, Turbo used to be the main character in the arcade game "Turbo Time," which proved to be very popular for the customers inside Litwak's Arcade during his good years. Turbo shows up much of his pleasure in taking all the attention, even gloating about it during arcade hours. However, a newer fancier arcade racing game called "RoadBlasters" came along and proved to be more popular, but this made Turbo jealous. It wasn't until one day, during arcade time, Turbo deliberately abandons his game, and tried to mess up with the programming of Roadblasters by driving pass through the screen many times until the game crashed, while Turbo Time is called into question over malfunction because of the absence of Turbo. As a result, Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, unplugs both games, and all the video game characters in the arcade coin the term 'game-jumping' and 'going Turbo' to discourage themselves from ever moving from one game to the next during arcade time (even the video game villains are more obliged never to mess with any game's programming for that matter). It is believed that Turbo had disappeared as both games were unplugged, but it turns out he survived the incident and remain incognito in Game Central Station until a new game called "Sugar Rush" came by to the arcade. Upon visiting the game and learning of its codes, Turbo took over by turning the game's lead character Princess Vanellope von Schweetz into a glitch and wiping away all of the memories of the other racers of what they think of Vanellope. Turbo then reformatted himself into a character called '''King Candy '''before finalizing his takeover of the game. However King Candy learns that if Vanellope ever cross the finish line during a race, her status will be restored, so he decides to forbid Vanellope from racing ever again. He then gets the other characters in the game to hold a dislike to Vanellope because she is said to be a glitch in the game. During the first trailer, King Candy questions Ralph about his game jumping adventure. His cohorts are Sour Bill, a tiny diminutive green ball of bad that is his sidekick, and the two donut cops Wynnchel and Duncan, which are his henchmen and strong-armed security team. Ralph, the villain of the game "Fix It Felix Jr." thinks that the king is noble enough, but King Candy doesn't really welcome Ralph with open arms and has his henchmen track him down, which is how Ralph came upon Vanellope as he was trying to look for his medal. Around the same time, Fix-it-Felix, the hero of "Fix It Felix Jr.", came by to Sugar Rush with Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun (the heroine of "Hero's Duty") to find Ralph, since "Fix It Felix Jr." is on the verge of being unplugged in the morning due to Ralph's absence. After being separated from Calhoun (who contined onward in finding Cy-Bugs, who have infiltrated into "Sugar Rush" after a mishap with Ralph), Felix heads onward to King Candy's castle to ask for help, but ends up being lock in Candy's fungeon. The king knew that Ralph was looking for his medal and entered a code so that he could gain access to the gold coin database. He found the "Hero's Duty" medal and went to give it back to Ralph, on the condition of not letting Vanellope race in Sugar Rush because if she raced she would glitch and Sugar Rush would go out of order and Vanellope wouldn't be able to escape the game because of her problem. Ralph reluctantly agrees and fearing for Vanellope's safety smashes her go-kart right in front of her in order to keep her from racing. This causes Vanellope to cry and run away from Ralph. As Ralph heads back to "Fix-It Felix Jr.," he notices that Vanellope is one of the racers in "Sugar Rush" as she is on a few of the pictures of the arcade. With this knowledge, Ralph coerces Sour Bill into revealing that King Candy had messed with Vanellope's programming and that if Vanellope crossed the finish line, the game would reset and her programming would be restored. Ralph also learned that Candy has held Felix in his fungeon. Without hesistation, Ralph busts Felix out of King Candy's fungeon and has him repair Vanellope's damaged kart. They later bust Vanellope out of the fungeon and get her to the race. As she is racing on second place, the king goes insane and smashes his kart toward her kart attempting to run Vanellope off the track. When Vanellope transfers her glitches to the king, the glitches reveal King Candy to actually be Turbo. With his ruse caught, Turbo tells Vanellope the truth that he reprogrammed her game to take over and attempts to kill her by ramming her and her kart into a road sign. Eventually, Vanellope uses her glitching abilities to save herself. Turbo is about to catch up with her but gets eaten by a Cy-Bug as he attempted to do so. Unfortunately, he survives and has fused with the Cy-Bug while keeping his King Candy persona, as Cy-Bugs "become what they eat" As the Cy-Bugs multipled, which puts "Sugar Rush" in danger, Ralph initiates a plan to punch down Mentos stalagmites into a pool of Diet Cola to create a beacon that will attract the bugs to their destruction. As Ralph attempts to put in one final punch, Turbo, spotting him on this, attempts to stop him from doing so, announcing his new goal of utilizing his new form as a virus to lead the Cy-Bugs and destroy all games in the arcade. After a lengthy fight, Turbo restrains Ralph and flies upward to force him into watching Vanellope getting killed by the Cy-Bugs, but Vanellope was able to evade them. After that, Ralph breaks free from the Turbo Cy-Bug's grasp and finishes wrecking the Mentos stalagmites nearly risking his life in the process of doing so, but just when Ralph was about to fall in to the soda lava, Vanellope was able to save Ralph from certain death. The stream of bright Diet Soda lava attracts the Cy-Bugs, killing them instantly. Turbo, being more powerful, attempts to resist and convince the dying Cy-Bugs to stop going into the lava, but his Candy persona start to become attracted toward the beacon while his Turbo persona still attempts to resist. Eventually, Turbo cannot overpower his Cy-Bug programming and instead flies himself into the lava, killing him permanently, since he is really a character from another game. Trivia *Turbo/King Candy is based off of the Mad Hatter from Disney's "Alice in Wonderland." *Turbo is extremely similar to Judge Doom from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" for the following reasons. **Both have commited crimes, Doom for trying to destroy and steal money from Toontown and kill Eddie's brother, and Turbo for game-jumping and putting both "RoadBlasters" and his original game "Turbo Time" out of order because of his jealousy of "RoadBlasters". **Both Turbo and Judge Doom disguise themselves as political authoritical figures to hide their true identity, Baron von Rotten a judge, and Turbo a king. **Both have messed with the heroes' lives, Judge Doom killing Eddie's brother that caused Eddie to hate Toons, and Turbo messing up with Vanellope's status from racing. **Both their identites were discovered by the heroes during the climax of their respective films. **Both Judge Doom and Turbo were fought by Eddie and Vanellope before their true identities were discovered to everyone. **Both died from their own weaknesses, Judge Doom was dissolved to his death by his own dip, and Turbo (being part Cy-Bug) being drawn into a lava of hit soda as part of his Cy-Bug programming, as Turbo was not an actual character of Sugar Rush and died outside of his own game, causing him to not regenerate, meaning he is permenently dead. *Turbo is one of the seven male villains to shapeshift, the others being Judge Doom from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit," Jafar from "Aladdin," Pain and Panic from "Hercules," The Cloud Rhino from "James and the Giant Peach" and Oogie Boogie from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" as all seven have shapeshifted. Category:Monarchs Category:Jerks Category:Kings Category:Wreck-It Ralph villains Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant Villains Category:World Rulers Category:Deceased villains Category:Master manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Insects Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Tragic Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Complete Monsters Category:Sadistic villains Category:Sadists Category:Satan like villians Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Delicious Villains Category:Small Villains Category:Chubby Villains Category:Film's Main Antagonists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Heroes villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to evil at first